


Red Velvet

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, IzuAn, Playing with lipstick is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: It started from his intention to teach her about simple makeup and ended up in lots of kisses."Try applying it on me. Remember to not messing up, Anzu."





	Red Velvet

"Don't move too much, Anzu. Or I'm gonna doodle on your face instead."

She immediately froze in her place as he locked her chin with his thumb and index finger. Applying the lipstick carefully on her lips. Light blue irises so focused, he didn't even realize that she held her breath.

Anzu wasn't used to this but because her lover had insisted to give her a bit of makeup education, saying something like,

"A woman who can't do even a little bit of makeup wouldn't survive in the society. Just shut up and learn, understand?"

Of course, she couldn't refuse.

They had been dating for 3 years already but the close proximity still got her nervous and restless. While taking mental note about the way he applied lipstick on her, she was also taking her time in observing his fine features. In this distance she could feel his breath on her skin, noticed his long eyelashes, and oh how she always adored those eyes.

The lipstick movement on her lips felt kinda tickled so she couldn't help but jolted a bit, making him scold her. But, his finger which brushed just below her lower lip wasn't really helping either.

"There," he said in satisfaction. Looking really content at his work.

Izumi gave her a hand mirror for her to check on herself and she was amazed. Bold colors such as crimson never looked good in her before, but this time the elegance actually went along with her.

As expected of Izumi Sena.

"Now, have you learned anything?"

His question caught her off-guard. Maybe this wasn't the right time to admit that she'd been staring at him more than the lipstick, so she just nodded, nervously.

"Heeeh... really, though? You don't look convincing." Izumi squinted, "Then how about this..."

Choosing a red velvet colored lipstick, this time he gave it to her before urging her to stand so he could sit instead. Crossing his legs as if challenging her, he said,

"Try applying it on me. Remember to not messing up, Anzu."

How Anzu really wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. He was belittling her.

Anzu gripped the lipstick in her hand. Well, it's just applying a colored stick on lips. It wouldn't be that hard, would it?

"Fine."

He looked amused.

"Good~ Don't make me wait then."

She slowly walked towards him. As she bend a bit to match his level, readying her heart before applying it on him, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Cue for her to start.

At first her hand kinda trembled because of the nervousness but eventually she managed to get a grip. Making sure the color spreaded evenly.

She locked his head in place by cupping his face and Anzu could feel his skin on her fingers. She almost scowl at the fairness because of jealousy. As a woman she had lost badly. His lips were also so thin, even though he is a guy the lipstick color suited him more than her.

How unfair.

She couldn't believe this perfect human is her boyfriend. What did she do in her past life to deserve this actually?

"Hey, you look too tense." Seemed like she paused for some time already now which made Izumi opened his eyes. "You will feel sore if you remain in that uncomfortable position for too long. Sit here."

Much to her surprise he pulled her towards him by the waist until she sat on his lap, or rather on one of his thigh. "Kinda heavy but it's fine, I guess. Remember your diet, Anzu. Setting that aside... it's easier like this, right?"

He smirked at her reddened face and Izumi swore he could hear her cursing under her breath. This is too amusing, he held back his chuckle.

"Rude."

Anzu knew he was just playing with her, how vexing.

"Well, go back to work~"

Now on his lap, with his arm somehow still hooked around her waist, she once again applied the lipstick on his lips. Just a little bit and it will be done. She should finish this quickly or her heart couldn't take it anymore.

In the middle of the process, though, he opened his eyes and remained staring at her with those usual judging eyes. She felt uncomfortable, "Izumi... close your eyes, please."

He didn't answer, nor did he comply to her wish. Just staring. Eyes lowered, he lifted his hand to touch her pair of lipstick-colored lips.

"On second thought, I don't really want anyone else to find you attractive." He suddenly said.

She widened her eyes before giggling, "That's so selfish, Izumi."

"I know," he said. "The thought annoys me so much but I guess it can't be helped. Well, just make sure you will only show your best for me."

Anzu could only wonder when he brushed his finger on her lips, her hand had stopped moving already from applying the lipstick on him. Almost like she just wanted to indulge in the touch.

Izumi brought her closer slowly and she responded by sneaking her arms around his neck.

"You look really good with that lipstick, you should thank me later."

"Shh, no bragging." She shushed him by gently brushed their noses against each other. "The lipstick suits you better than me. You look gorgeous, Izumi. I'm so jealous."

"Well, then aren't you jealous at me all the time? Because I'm always gorgeous."

"Okay, you are too gorgeous it makes me so mad."

He chuckled. He really liked it when she was being honest like this. They're just an inch apart now before Izumi closed the distance between them. Their lips met.

The kiss was affectionate that they drowned in it. The lipstick tube had dropped to the floor, rolling to God-knows-where before forgotten.

She broke the kiss because lack of air. Anzu sighed when he cupped her face, touching her lower lip again with his thumb; she started to like this gesture. The lipstick on their lips already faded but that's fine.

"It also annoys me that you make me want to kiss you almost all the time, Anzu."

She smiled, "Hey, that doesn't sound too bad."

"You bet~"

He brought her into another kisses until their lipstick had gone completely.

It could probably be countless, but she didn't mind at all.


End file.
